epics_adventure_gameshowfandomcom-20200214-history
TheNman1
TheNman1 was a contestant on Survivor Season 5: The Mesa. Season 5 At the beginning of the game Nman was put on Orange Tribe along side DizzyPunchJustin, MonadoBoy_, and OGL_Leader. On Day 1, Nman seemed to take the leadership role of the tribe since he was the one to speak the most alongside OGL_Leader. He assessed what the tribe should do to enhance their chances at survival. At the first immunity challenge, Orange Tribe took second place with Red Tribe taking first sending Yellow Tribe to tribal council. Later on after the vote, Orange Tribe seemed unified as they had won the first immunity challenge and thought they could do so again. During the second immunity, Nman and OGL_Leader lacked behind and lost the challenge forcing Orange Tribe to go to tribal. Before the vote, someone on Orange Tribe was given an idol clue to where the idol had been. Nman did not receive it but was told by OGL_Leader that DizzyPunchJustin had it...while OGL was holding the clue. Monado had called him out which led to mistrust between the two. Nman approached Dizzy to see which side they should take, and together they both agreed to take out Monado as he was viewed as a future social threat and had been digging around for the idol non-stop around camp. At tribal that night, Monado was blindsided 3-1. When all was looking good for Nman, a tribe swap happened which changed the game from 3 tribes to 2 tribes. Nman was put on the Red Tribe alongside Chuckels, Burn, Cosmic, and Moon. Although he was the only original Orange Tribe member to enter that team, he was able to quickly readjust himself and earn his place on the tribe by being a big factor in Red Tribe winning the third immunity challenge. Nman then went back to camp and got situated in an alliance with Chuckels and Moon, with Burn also on his side. At the fourth immunity challenge, their tribe lost and was sent to tribal council. Cosmic voted Nman due to being told to do as such by Burn, while everyone else unanimously voted out Cosmic. The merge began and once again Nman had found himself safe as he wasn't targeted by anyone as there were bigger threats that had been targeted. Nman stayed low for the beginning of the merge, constantly strategizing on what to do at the vote-off with Dizzy. Together, they blindsided Moon at the Final 8 and gained power of the entire game. Nman then won the 3rd Individual Immunity Challenge and wanted to target Burn, as Nman thought he was a challenge threat. Everyone, however, was against the idea and Nman ended up being the only person to vote out Burn that night. Taco went home due to an idol played and Nman was confused since he was left out the loop, but began to think he was still safe since no one had been targeting him. The next tribal Nman didn't have the necklace to keep him safe, but everyone else was annoyed by Burn and Chuckels due to a recent argument between the two of them at camp. The voted out Burn at tribal. From then on Nman won his way to the Final 3 after he won the Final 5 and Final 4 Immunity Challenges. Before reaching the Final Tribal Council, Nman managed to convince Tippy and Chuckels to take out Dizzy at the Final 4, since Nman viewed Dizzy as his biggest threat at Final Tribal. Dizzy went home in fourth place in a 3-1 vote. Nman was at Final Tribal Council up against Chuckels, who had annoyed everyone with his arrogance, and Tippy, who had not made any impressive achievements or moves throughout the entirety of the game. In the end, Nman won in a 5-3-0 vote due to a majority of the jury seeing him as the most deserving to win the game out of the three remaining. Voting History Trivia *Nman was the only person from Orange Tribe to be swapped over to Red Tribe at the tribe swap. *Nman was the last original Orange Tribe member left standing in the game. *Nman is the first one-time player to make it to Day 11 and win. *Nman won 3 individual immunity challenges, tying the record with Season 3 winner Simon. *Nman had the least amount of votes against him out of anyone in Season 5. *Nman is the first winner to win with more than a 1 vote difference in jury votes. **He won 5-3-0, where has every other winner won 5-4-0 or 3-2. *Nman went on to date and wed Faux from Season 6. They are both still (somewhat) happily married to this day. Category:Orange Tribe Category:S5 Orange Tribe Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Contestant Category:Contestant Category:Survivor Season Five Category:S5 Red Tribe Category:Red Tribe Category:Winner Category:Sole Survivor Category:Finalist Category:LGBT Contestant